First Win?
by Laryna6
Summary: KYYY. Kaiba has finally beaten Yami. Right? Reposted after being wrongly taken down.


Siiigh. Yes, I know I have posted this before. The first time I posted it, I got an error message from ff .net saying the post had failed, and to try again. So I did.

The next day, I find I have two copies posted. So, I take one down. A couple weeks later, my one remaining copy is taken down for being a duplicate. I e-mailed them about the mistake, and received no response. I was also banned from uploading until today, making my stories late. Sorry.

Please review, to replace the eight lost.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, I would be living in a mansion on the beach instead of in the dorms.

The Pharaoh's Palace II Yahoo Group challenge fic.

challenge a.)

What if...Seto finally won against Yami/Atemu?

It's Y/Y/K though, since it's me. The place is K/Y, and very fun.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yami waved his hand in front of Seto's frozen face. His mouth was all the way open. It would have been very hard to keep from bursting out laughing, if he wasn't so annoyed. The idiot _still_ didn't get it. Siiigh.

"Hello? Earth to Seto-sama. There has been an explosion in the Kaiba-Corp building."

No response. Except Seto's jaw was starting to twitch.

Yami pulled out his trump card. He gestured, and a voice rang out.

"Wow! I finally managed to get through Ni-sama's computer protections! Now to get me some porn!"

Still no response. What? Yami knew his reproduction of Mokuba's voice had been perfect. Wow. He was _really_ out of it.

No, wait. His lips were moving now. Yami levitated up to put his ear to those luscious lips. Aibou's ghostly form was convulsing with laughter. Fortunately, he'd managed to dematerialize before he ran out of oxygen. He had been laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Yami tuned him out so he could try to listen.

"I…….. I…. I…I.. I. **I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Yami jerked away and rubbed his abused ear. Man, Seto was a screamer! Now he was really annoyed.

"Of course you won!" He yelled back, interrupting Seto's impromptu dancing to a tune of "I I I beat Yami, I I I beat Yami…" complete with hand movements. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Aibou looked like he was having a seizure, he was laughing so hard.

"What do you mean 'Of course you won'?" Seto's eyes narrowed. "If you threw that duel I will have you assassinated, you know that."

Yami siiighed, and patted Seto on the head. Causing Seto to try to bite his hand off. He couldn't help it, the big lug was cute when he was being an idiot.

So he was cute most of the time.

"Were you listening to what I told you on that big phallic symbol of yours?"

"You mean the Duel Tower? It wasn't a phallic symbol!"

That earned him another two pats. "Riiight. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, were you listening or staring at my crotch?"

"…I was listening!"

"Riiight. So, you heard the part about you only losing because you needed to get better, not because you sucked?"

"You… you mean, I'm your equal?"

Three pats. It was fun trying to hit a moving target. Levitation helped. "Have you seen the movie the Princess Bride? There are these two swordsmen, and one is being beaten, and then he says, 'I am not left-handed', switched his sword to the right hand and starts kicking ass?"

"… You mean, you're left-handed?" Seto stared, confuzzled, the poor dear. Kawaii.

"No, I meant I constructed my deck so we would be about even. If I made a proper deck, I would have been so bored I wouldn't have been trying. Being not in a tight spot makes the cards think you are taking them for granted and refuse to help you out later, should you actually need them. And you remember about the bleach-blond with the psycho-er personality, right?"

Yami smiled evilly. "Now that you have progressed to the point that you have defeated my first deck, I am going to have to start taking you somewhat seriously."

Seto gulped. Yugi was looking at him pityingly, in between bouts of laughter. Yami was looking evil and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I knew having a partition between you two so you wouldn't spend the entire duel ogling Yami was a good idea!" Yugi announced, chuckling.

Seto gulped. "How about I just agree to be uke for tonight now?" He said as he saw Yami briskly go through his deck, switching cards. Still smirking evilly.

Yami's eyes caught fire.

"Or I can lose two out of three." Seto rapidly said.

Yami patted him on the head.

Yugi siiighed. "Yami, can't you be uke just once? It's fun."

Yami thought for a second. "But I wanna kick Seto's ass!"

"You can kick Seto's ass anytime! I'm horny now!" Yugi said, cutely angry.

"All right, Aibou." Yami patted Yugi on the head.

Yugi, being very flexible, managed to catch one of the fingers and start sucking on it.

And a good time was had by all.


End file.
